muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Frog Scouts
'' promotional photo.]] The Frog Scouts are a troop of young frogs who perform on The Muppet Show as The Precision Drill Team from the Okefenokee Pack 12 of the Frog Scouts of America. Robin the Frog is a member, Mrs. Appleby is their pack leader, and Ms. Ribit is their camp counselor. The Scouts have been seen in a number of different forms over the years. * Robin wore his Scout outfit for the first time in The Muppet Show episode 310 in the wedding sketch with Kermit and Miss Piggy. * The Frog Scouts troop made their first appearance on The Muppet Show in 1980, in The Muppet Show episode 509, where they earned their punk merit badges with a little help from guest star Debbie Harry. * Robin wore his Scout outfit on his camping trip with his uncle Kermit in the 1981 storybook The Muppets Go Camping. * Robin wore a Frog Scout bandana in the 1983 special Rocky Mountain Holiday. * Robin appeared in his Frog Scout uniform on the cover of the 1983 coloring book . * Frog Scout Troop #12 hangs out with Alfonso Ribeiro in the Fall 1984 issue of Muppet Magazine, awarding him the Boogie Badge. * The Scouts appeared in audio-animatronic form in a live attraction, The Muppet Traffic Safety Show, which toured malls and auto shows in the late 80s. * Robin wears his Scout uniform in the short story "Hike on Dragon Mountain", from the 1991 collection Stories to Share. * The 1991 anthology book Off to Storyland features the story "Robin and the Most Beautiful Bug" with Ms. Ribit as the Frog Scout camp counselor. * The 1992 National Wildlife Federation PSA "You Can Make a Difference" features the Frog Scouts. * In 1993, Robin and the Scouts sang "Fun, Fun, Fun" on the Muppet Beach Party CD. * Robin and the Scouts appeared with Scout Leader Kermit in the 1993 book Off to the Woods! * The Frog Scouts were featured in recurring sketches as part of the Muppet Time inserts on Nickelodeon in 1994. * In the live-action opening to the 1995 Muppet Babies video Yes, I Can Be a Friend, Robin appears in his Frog Scout uniform, and is afraid of meeting the Scouts. * Sam the Eagle, dressed in a scoutmaster uniform, takes the Frog Scouts on a hike in the 1996 book Muppet Time. * A Frog Scout Robin Action Figure was produced by Palisades Toys in 2004. A Frog Scout Leader Kermit Action Figure followed in 2005 and included either a green or blue pack-in Frog Scout Gawain. Image:Alfonsoribeiro.jpg|Alfonso Ribeiro with the Frog Scouts in Muppet Magazine, 1984 Image:Hike On Dragon Mountain.JPG|"Hike on Dragon Mountain", 1991 File:Ms Ribit.JPG|''Off to Storyland'', 1991 Image:Offtothewoods.jpg|''Off to the Woods!, 1993 Image:FrogScoutsTambourine.jpg|''Muppet Time, 1994 File:Robin-starchores.jpg|''Yes, I Can Be a Friend'', 1995 Image:Frogscoutfigure.jpg|Palisades Frog Scout figure, 2004 Image:Frogscoutleader.jpg|Palisades Scout Leader Kermit figure, 2005 BoogieBadge.jpg|The Boogie Badge Kermit's frog scout van lunchbox.jpg|Muppet lunchboxes __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:Character Groups Category:Camping